


From Nothing to Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Rimming, Underage Drinking, college au (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott moved away for college months ago, leaving Stiles at home to finish his last year of high school. Stiles knows he loves Scott, but he needs to know if Scott loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, Elaina (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Basically, Scott's a year older than Stiles and goes to school a few hours away and they miss each other like crazy. Once they finally see each other, it's obvious that there's something more than friendship between them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Stiles woke up that morning feeling incredibly groggy and miserable as usual. He rolled onto his stomach, groaning loudly, trying to avoid the fact that it was going on twelve in the afternoon and he simply could not spend any more of his day moping around like a depressed piece of shit.

He rummaged for his phone underneath his pillows and pulled it out, quickly unlocking it. He smiled a little at the tiny symbol in the corner, indicating that he’d received a text message. Confirming his hopeful suspicions, it was from Scott, “I know, I miss you too but we both need to get to bed, Stiles. Goodnight!”

Stiles sighed, pressing the home button and flopping onto his back again. Apparently he’d passed out last night after a ten hour work shift at the coffee shop. He felt quite a bit guiltier than he should have for not wishing Scott a goodnight, but at this point he was used to it. Stiles was angrier about Scott moving away than he should have been, more offended when Scott didn’t call or text him than he should’ve been, and definitely a lot more upset about the fact that his best friend wasn’t going to coming back for fall break than he should’ve been.

It really only took him two weeks after Scott left their little hometown in Beacon Hills, California to go to college four hours away for Stiles to realize that he liked him more than just a friend. All the distractions in the world couldn’t keep him from dwelling on the fact that Scott was gone and how much Stiles missed him. When he finally had a massive break down and almost punched a hole in the wall after Scott told him about a girl he met, Stiles officially accepted the fact that he was head over heels in love with his best friend.

Stiles dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his toothbrush, and shuffled into the bathroom. He finished brushing and stared into the mirror. He looked like shit. His acne had been flaring up because he was constantly stressed about school, Scott usually helped him out with time management, he had bags under his golden brown eyes from the onset depression that came when Scott left, his dark hair was totally askew because he hadn’t bothered to cut it in months. He’d even lost some muscle mass; Scott was Stiles’s motivation for working out and keeping fit. Scott was always the athletic type, actually being good at lacrosse, or at least better than Stiles, even with his asthma. Stiles had always assumed it was to make up for what he lacked in height, but either way, he was still insanely attractive. He had smooth brown skin, perfectly sculpted abs, and the most heartwarming smile.

Stiles left the bathroom with intention of getting Scott completely off his mind. He was either going to be spending this entire weekend alone, crying in his room missing his better half, or he was going to go out and have a good fucking fall break, and he’d already decided to go with the latter.

But unfortunately there was one memory that wouldn’t stop running through Stiles’ mind, lately. It was something he felt almost guilty about it, but now he couldn’t help but relive it constantly. It was probably the most intimate moment of his life so far, even considering the fact that he had liked other girls and even dated a little bit, but at this point he was realizing that he always wanted Scott.

***

Stiles remembers the day very vividly. He was in the ninth grade, Scott was in tenth, and they’d just finished a Sex-Ed unit. The two of them were basically glowing with curiosity. They were hanging out at Scott’s house, playing Mario-Kart on the Game Cube. Stiles was kicking Scott’s ass when he suddenly paused the game. He tossed his controller down and turned to look at across the room at Stiles, who was already fuming about his sudden break of concentration.

“What do you think it’ll be like?” Scott asked. Stiles stared at him, totally shocked by his abrupt question. The younger boy shook his head lightly, and shrugged his shoulders. Scott sighed, obviously disappointed the lack of answers given to him.

Stiles knew what he meant. It wasn’t the first time they’d discussed things like this, and considering how painfully naïve and innocent they were, they never really talked about anything farther than kissing, but they sure as hell loved to talk about it.

Scott and Stiles weren’t exactly the most popular kids; in fact they were each other’s first friends. Scott sat down next to Stiles at his lunch table all alone when Stiles was in second grade. The adorable, wise third grader told the quirky, hyper active boy that he liked his Batman backpack, and, of course, the kid clung to him like they were attached at the hip. But Scott didn’t mind, and neither did Stiles.

They had barely ever spoken to anyone of the opposite gender, let alone dated anyone. So of course, they were painfully curious, and not only that, but they were hopeful. They knew one day it was bound to happen, it was just a matter of when.

“What if we aren’t ready?” Scott asked, with that puppy-dog look he always gave Stiles when he seemed genuinely scared about something extremely insignificant. “What if we mess it up?”

“Well… It’ll just take time, Scott.” Stiles explained, trying to sound as mature as possible, which was difficult when facing something he couldn’t understand. “Time and practice.”

"But, our first time should already be good, and special.” Scott whined, standing up from the couch and beginning to pace. “Don’t you think?”

“It isn’t as if we have very many options, Scott.” Stiles spat sarcastically, attempting to be nonchalant about the entire situation. Scott froze and looked tentatively at him, smoldering Stiles with his pretty brown eyes. Scott turned slowly, walking towards him and plopped down onto the couch.

“But we do have options, don’t we?” He whispered, licking his plump lips ever so softly. Stiles raised an eyebrow, completely dumbfounded by what he was hearing. He wasn’t sure what to think, assuming that maybe his hopefulness was finally getting the best of him. There was no way Scott McCall, the most mesmerizing person in his life, was actually considering kissing him.

“We’re friends, aren’t we, Stiles?” He continued, still whispering, and inching closer and closer to his friend’s pale face. “We’re supposed to help each other and learn from each other.”

Stiles swallowed hard, completely unable to move any muscle in his body. All he could manage to do was continue to look in those beautiful eyes, and maybe let his focus flicker to Scott’s lips for a few moments to imagine exactly what it would be like to actually kiss them.

Scott waited. He looked back at Stiles, and he could tell Scott was focusing on his eyes too. Watching his long, girly eyelashes bat as he blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Finally, Scott pursed his lips and sighed, leaning back. Stiles could see his cheeks flush red and he bit his bottom lip a little as he stood up. Scott was visibly embarrassed and almost looked guilty about bringing anything up. Stiles barely had a moment to realize what he was doing before he was standing right in front of Scott, gazing at him.

Stiles cupped Scott’s head between his hands and looked down at his absolutely adorable face, crooked jaw and all. Scott closed his eyes, just as his best friend leaned in achingly slowly, as nervous as any teenage boy would be before his first kiss. Finally, their lips met, and Scott’s were incredibly soft and smooth. Stiles could feel his heart pulsating through every vein in his body, as Scott’s hands timidly touched his hips. Stiles’ lips began to move instinctively and Scott’s moved along with them, dancing together as the younger boy’s head began to rush. Scott’s timid hands moved softly up and down, caressing his sides with his finger tips; Stiles’ body twitched under his touch, making Scott grip his hips a little harder as Stiles rubbed his thumb softly across the older boy’s cheek.

Stiles felt Scott’s tongue lick across his lips just barely, causing him to trip backwards, which apparently Scott took as his intention to get them to the couch. He pushed Stiles’s hips down, leading him to sit without breaking their kiss for a moment. The older boy straddled Stiles as their tongues wrestled and Stiles could feel heat rushing through every inch of his body. Stiles began to comb his fingers through the Scott's thick, brown hair, eventually letting his hands travel along his spine it feel the curve of his ass.

Just as Scott reached down and began to fidget with the hem of Stiles’s shirt, they heard fiddling from the top of the stairs. It was then that Stiles realized the gravity of the situation. They weren't just playfully kissing, the way they had before with tiny pecks. They were making out, experimenting with each other, and it definitely wasn’t something Scott’s homophobic father would be very keen on finding out about. Stiles practically pushed Scott onto the ground, and quickly collected himself and made it to the chair across the room.

“I was totally winning, Stiles, don’t be such a cheater!” Scott blurted out, hoping to distract whoever was making their way down the stairs. It was his dad, as Stiles suspected, and the man looked like he had been drinking, which was actually kind of a relief for once, considering he probably would never be able to guess what was going on.

After telling them to quiet down in a drunken slur, Scott’s dad made his way back up the stairs. Scott picked up the controller and gave Stiles a tiny smile and a shrug. He pressed start and this time, Stiles actually let him win.

The rest of the night, and their high school lives for that matter, the two never mentioned what happened; it was almost as if it never did. It felt like it was some twisted fantasy Stiles had conjured up in his mind. Of course there were moments when he wanted to bring it up to Scott, and possibly tell him that it was the best kiss of his life, even now that he’s eighteen and gotten actual experience, but he could never muster up the confidence to do so.

***

Stiles texted Scott before hopping into the front seat of his jeep, about to head out to Jackson’s, a fairly good friend of theirs, to play basketball and get pizza. It’d been a long while since they all got together outside of school, and even given that it would just be Isaac and Stiles and occasionally Derek, considering Jackson and Scott both graduated last year and Derek worked full time, it was still odd that he hadn’t seen his best friends in weeks.

It wasn’t like Derek wasn’t willing to spend a day off with his friends, or Isaac was busy with other people, given that he was a text book hermit before Scott came along and forced him to socialize, and Jackson would totally be down to make the thirty minute drive from school to hang out, but it simply never happened.

To be honest, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure if it was just because none of them hung out anymore or if they were tired of Stiles being a total bitch all the time so they just didn’t invite him. Either way, he definitely felt like he should’ve been much happier about human contact than he was at the moment.

“Hopefully I’ll have some good stories for you; I’m hanging out with the pack tonight.” Stiles pressed send, not expecting a reply for quite a while, considering Scott was working at until ten.

He set off for Jackson’s, happily reliving all the amazing times the five of them had together. The time Derek hit Isaac right in the face with a baseball bat, sending him backwards onto the coffee table, breaking it in half. The time Scott shot Jackson with an airsoft gun right in the dick, and he couldn’t get hard for a week, Homecoming week, to be exact. And who could forget the infamous gag gift Stiles received on Christmas: a framed picture of Isaac’s penis.

But just as Stiles pulled into the all too familiar driveway of Jackson’s house, he got the overwhelming feeling that there was no way it would be quite as fun without Scott. It was always kind of the two of them, even when they hung out all together as a group. They always sat next to each other, cracking stupid jokes, always carpooled when they knew it was a long drive, and they always had each other’s backs when everyone decided to gang up on one unsuspecting victim. It was always Stiles and Scott, and of course, it wasn’t going to be like that anymore.

He sheepishly jumped out of his car, pulling out his phone as he walked towards the doorway. He had no reply from Scott, as he’d hoped for, but he wasn't exactly supposed to use his phone on the clock.

Stiles knocked on the door and waited quietly for Jackson, or possibly his mom, to answer. It was only a few moments before he heard the knob turn and creak; he swung his head up. It took Stiles a few moments to actually comprehend what the situation was. He was completely shocked by the person standing before him with arms open wide.

It was Scott.

Stiles jumped so quickly into his embrace that he didn’t even realize what was happening until he was already there. He completely forgot how perfect it felt to be in Scott’s big, strong arms and feel his skin softly brush against his own. Stiles breathed in his amazing scent, the subtle spiciness from his body wash mixed with his natural masculine musk. He almost never realized those amazing intricacies about Scott until he had been gone, and at this point, Stiles didn’t think he’d be able to let him go again.

“Did you miss me?” Scott giggled into the other boy’s shoulder, sending chills right down Stiles’ spine. He caressed his friend’s back a little bit, feeling him sink into the hug just a little bit more,

Stiles nodded his head vigorously, hoping Scott would get the message of just how hard it was to function without his best friend around every second of every day. Scott pulled away, looking almost longingly into Stiles’ soft brown eyes, which seemed to be a little bit more watery than usual. Stiles smiled brightly, his eyes filling to the brim as well, and they both reached forward for another long awaited embrace that Stiles had needed since the day Scott left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is very excited to see Scott again, that is until he sees Scott with someone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to wait a few days to post this but... I just couldn't help myself!
> 
> Thanks, Elaina (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy :)

“And we thought you too were inseparable before…” Derek teased as Stiles and Scott both sat down on the loveseat together. Scott rolled his eyes and swung his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and scooted just a few inches closer.

The boys were just settling into the basement where Jackson’s parents had set up snacks and given them a couple of movies to watch. His family was shockingly lenient and actually approved a party.

“Well, what do you expect?” Scott retorted smugly. “We haven’t seen each other for months!”

“You haven’t seen us either, asshole!” Jackson spat. He was always _so_ quick on his feet when it came to insults. Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but Isaac cut him off before he could get a word out.

“Yeah, why aren’t we all receiving the ‘Stiles Treatment’?” Isaac teased, with a girly motion to go along with it. He swiveled his hips and batted his eyes right before he took a seat on the floor near the table of food, snagging the Doritos.

“Well, I apologize for being so damn irresistible.” Stiles said, smirking. “Maybe you could take a lesson from me and be tolerated by more than four people, Isaac.”

“What exactly is the ‘Stiles Treatment’?” Scott asked, and Stiles was both excited and nervous by the idea that Scott was putting him before anyone else. Of course, he adored the attention, especially considering who it was from, but he definitely did not want Scott to pick up on the fact that he liked it so much.

“Well, I’m not entirely sure, but I’m thinking it’s going to end with a blowjob.” Jackson said, and the whole roomed roared with laughter, including Stiles and Scott, though Stiles had a buried, but incredibly strong willed part of him which wanted exactly that.

The night went on and the two boys got nothing but shit from their friends, and for the most part, they took it rather well, though Scott took it better, like he did with most things. Stiles had his moments when he wasn’t the happiest camper, which was often quipped with increasingly sarcastic and blunt remarks. One of the lower blows was when Jackson started to refer to Stiles as Scott’s Bitch, which he could get used to, if it was coming from Scott.

But Scott helped him laugh it off, and told him not to take it personally in hushed whispers while the older boy grabbed Stiles' hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

Stiles couldn’t help but wonder about whether or not it was always like this. Was Scott always this knight in shining armor that seemed to be able to bring a grin to Stiles’ face at any given moment? Was he always so helpful, charming and so fucking adorable? And did it always seem like Stiles’ happiness was Scott’s biggest priority, and if that paled skinned hyperactive mess was smiling, nothing else mattered?

And though these things made Stiles completely ecstatic and gave him this incredible sense of hope, it also scared the shit out of him, because whether it was intentional or not, Stiles was undoubtedly falling more and more in love with Scott every minute. He noticed more things like the way Scott touched the moles on Stiles’ face that he always thought were embarrassing and weird, or the way Scott rubbed his thumb absentmindedly across his lips when he became disinterested in something. It was totally mind boggling and Stiles wasn’t so sure if he could be content with a simple friendship with Scott, even if it was the amazingly close one they currently had.

But then again, not being with Scott romantically was infinitely more desirable than losing Scott all together in Stiles’ mind.

***

As Stiles half expected, the party had gone from a simple get together to an all-out rager. There were kids trashing the house, and as no surprise to anyone, Jackson gave absolutely no shits. Amongst the multitude of people and alcohol Stiles managed to completely lose Scott, which he was shockingly okay with. He promised he wouldn’t drink too much, at Stiles’ simple request. Plus Stiles had gotten plenty of Scott just that night even if it was just a couple of hours.

And to be honest, he was having fun for the first time since school had started. He was genuinely enjoying the company of the people around him, laughing at all of Isaac’s ridiculous jokes, being a sober ref for beer pong and an incredibly strict key keeper. And all his friends were actually interested in spending time with him without looking visibly annoyed or just plain miserable.

Isaac, who surprisingly wasn’t trying to get on Jackson’s dick the way he usually did when he got this wasted, was expressing his unconditional love for Stiles.

“I just…” He continued, rubbing his eyes absentmindedly. “You’re such a great guy, Stiles and like… I’m just so glad you aren’t so sad anymore.”

Stiles smiled brightly; he was glad too. It was nice actually being content with his life for once and he loved the feeling of wholesomeness he had in his heart now that Scott was there to fill the void. Isaac began to laugh uncontrollably once he noticed that sad and glad rhymed. He was practically on the floor when Stiles looked up and noticed Scott for the first time in hours.

He was b-lining towards an empty bedroom, and to Stiles’ utter dismay, it looked as if he was dragging some bimbo behind him, tightly clutching onto her arm. Stiles swallowed hard, as he gazed across the room, hoping that it was just a trick of the eye. Maybe it wasn’t Scott, just a guy who looked suspiciously like Scott, or maybe Stiles had finally lost it and this was all some sort of odd, dreamy hallucination.

Or maybe it was time for Stiles to accept that there was never really anything between them. Deep down, he always knew that Scott was just a painfully nice guy, and he obviously loved Stiles because they were best friends, and really, they needed each other, but it wasn’t actually love. It was completely platonic, practically meaningless, and Scott only treated Stiles the way that he did because Stiles was a helpless kid who really did need guidance.

Scott was there for him, and Stiles took it way too personally and way too seriously. Even the kiss, which Stiles always believed was possibly somewhat special to Scott, was just practice. It didn’t mean anything; it was certainly not an act of pent up passion. It was all painfully clear now that he was seeing everything unfold right before his eyes.

He felt empty again, like a piece of his soul had been ripped away and was crushed beneath the heavy truth: he and Scott were nothing.

***

“Stiles, please, the party has barely even started, you can’t leave!” Derek was standing in front of the door, refusing to let his friend run out after finally getting the kid to cheer up for the first night in ages.

But Stiles really wasn’t in the mood to be halted by his partially drunk idiot of a friend who would never understand the situation he was in. Stiles didn’t want to talk about it, especially not with not exactly sober Derek. He just wanted to go back to his room to cry and be lonely and sad in isolation the way he used to.

Stiles sighed, attempting to push Derek away from the door and hopefully make a quick escape. But, shockingly, Derek had a lot more balance and strength than Stiles had expected.

“Just let me go, man, okay?” Stiles grumbled, crossing his arms like a five year that wasn’t allowed to get a cookie before dinner.

But unfortunately for Stiles, Derek was definitely not having any of his whiny bullshit today.

“What’s been up with you?” Derek asked, obviously attempting to sober up to have a somewhat coherent conversation. “You completely cut yourself off from everyone for months, then Scott comes back and you’re happier than I have ever seen you, no exaggeration, and now you’re pissed off about God knows what!”

Stiles darted his eyes towards the ground, taking a cautious step backwards, trying to completely shield his body language from Derek.

“Nothing is adding up, Stiles.” He said calmly, as he took a subtle step towards Stiles, away from the door. “I just want you to talk to me. Tell me why you’re acting like this. Is it us? Is it Scott?”

Stiles gulped at the sound of his name, trying desperately to contain himself. He could feel his eyes welling up and his stomach clenching. He attempted to maintain a nonchalant domineer, but he was never good at hiding things, and Derek was always quite keen on detecting people’s emotions.

“It’s Scott.” Derek confirmed without a hint of doubt in his tone. Stiles wasn’t going to try to deny it anymore, and maybe talking about it would help, and if he was going to confess to someone, he wanted it to be Derek.

“I mean, we’ve all missed him…” Derek was thinking out loud the way he often did when he was drinking. “But you’ve missed him a lot more than the rest of us.” He smirked at his own discovery, obviously pleased with himself for cracking the code that was Stiles’ sudden onset depression.

“Derek…” Stiles began, still averting his eyes, and looking guilty. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I like it better when you’re sober and choose to express only feelings of anger and hatred.” He mumbled quietly, and his friend completely ignored him as Stiles expected.

“But the rest of us just like Scott as a friend; a really good friend, but only a friend.” Derek’s eyes lit up as he began to complete his beautifully ingenious thought. Stiles was suddenly missing the way Derek usually talked in broken simple sentences like a Neanderthal. “But you, on the other hand, you really like Scott.”

“Derek, stop.” Stiles interjected, breaking his friend from his stream of thought. “Yes, I like him, okay. But he doesn’t like me, and he’s with some girl and I’m upset and I just want to go home."

“Look, Stiles,” Derek said empathetically, placing a hand softly on his friend’s shoulder, sounding a little more like himself. “Scott cares about you, and I’m not really supposed to mention it, but I’m drunk and you’re sad so…”

Stiles’ look of utter hopefulness could be seen from miles away, and he was sure that was the reason Derek practically lost his cool in a bursting laughter. But he kept calm.

“Scott used to call me practically every night once he got to school.” Derek started as he began walking towards the couch placed in the living room, a hint of annoyance in his tone. “At first he just talked about general stuff… How it was hard making friends, how he missed all of us, you know shit like that. But then… he started talking about you.”

Stiles licked his lips and shifted on the couch, which he and Derek had just sat down comfortably on. He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from Derek next, but he was aching to know how Scott felt, so he listened intently.

“He cried several times, talking about how his life was a mess without you around.” Derek said sheepishly, looking a little jealous about the fact that Scott picked obvious favorites. “How all he wanted was to come home and see you and talk to you and… touch you. And I mean this was almost every day and literally every conversation we had, Stiles. And he never admitted it, but… friends don’t feel that way about other friends.”

Stiles bit down hard on his bottom lip, attempting to conceal his utterly flabbergasted and thrilled response. To think that Scott was just as upset and moved by their separation as he was, was one of the most wonderfully pleasing things he’d heard in his life. The thought that his best friend might feel the same way, like he’s lost without his other half around. Stiles could hardly contain his excitement.

“To be honest, I don’t know about this girl,” Derek said as he slowly got to his feet, gesturing for Stiles to do the same, “but from what I do know, you should definitely go talk to Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading!! :) 
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally speaks with Scott and he's ready to tell him how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty explicit so be wary! 
> 
> Thanks, Elaina! (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Stiles stood in front of the door leading into the bedroom which he presumed Scott and the mystery girl were residing. He leaned in, placing his ear against the cool wood and listened for sounds of movement. Of course, it was way too loud with all of the commotion going in the basement for Stiles to hear a thing, but he tried anyway.

Mostly, Stiles just wanted to stall, and for some pretty good reasons, too. It was his one and only opportunity to tell Scott how he felt, and no matter how it went, it would totally warp his relationship with his best friend.

It could go horribly wrong, but realistically, Stiles knew exactly how badly the situation might end, considering how wonderfully sweet of a person Scott was. Stiles would spill his unconditional love for his best friend onto the table and Scott would hug him softly and rub his back the way Stiles adored. He would say that he loved Stiles too, but not in that way. In a way that meant they could never be more than friends because Scott valued him too much. Scott would explain that he would never want to hurt him in the way that he could with a love that was more than platonic.

Stiles would shed a tear, or maybe a lot of tears, and Scott would wipe every single one of them away, and whisper apologetic coos into the younger boy's ear until he fell asleep there.

And Scott would be sure to leave, so that when Stiles woke up to a cold, empty bed, he’d know that it was real, that Scott couldn’t love him with the roaring passion that Stiles so desperately craved. And more than anything, Stiles feared that horrible fate.

But then again, Stiles wasn’t so sure he could function with the hanging idea that Scott could truly, really love him back. And that thought, that aching feeling of intense wonder is what drove Stiles to raise a shaky fist and knock loudly on the door standing front of his face.

There were only a few seconds until the door swung open and Scott stood right under Stiles’ nose, looking slightly upward at that pale face. They stared at each other for only a moment before Scott smiled lightly, giving Stiles a signal to shuffle through the door.

The mystery girl with flowing, jet black hair down to her belly button, tall with a skinny frame, the kind of girl Scott always went for, got to her feet and smiled sweetly at Stiles. She gave a tentative wave, maybe even a slight giggle and took a couple steps towards the door.

“You must be Stiles,” she said with a goofy grin across her face, obviously she’d had more than a little bit of alcohol that night. Stiles turned to Scott who promptly started to shuffle the girl out of the door. She left with little resistance while babbling about three-ways and cooing over how pretty Stiles’ eyes were.

Scott slammed the door and sighed thankfully before gesturing for Stiles to sit on the bed. Stiles plopped down looking extremely amused, the way he did when he knew Scott had obviously gotten himself into a hilariously bad situation.

“I’m flattered that you mention me in front of complete strangers, man, and cute ones at that.” The younger boy said, getting himself comfortable and the full sized bed, crossing his legs with his hand sitting in between. Scott glared in his direction, taking the few short steps across the room to sit on the bed as well. He grabbed a pillow and clutched it, leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched, his feet touching Stiles’s knees.

“I think her name was Courtney.” Scott started, smirking like an idiot, and Stiles happened to think it was way too damn adorable. “Some creep was hitting on her so I took her in here. She tried to kiss me… like fifty times.”

Stiles laughed, mostly to cover up the intense jealousy he felt just hearing about someone else attempting to kiss Scott, but, as stated before, Stiles was never very good at pretending, and Scott read him like a book.

“Don’t worry, nothing happened.” Scott explained, setting the pillow he was holding aside. Stiles’s smile faded and he gazed up at Scott with his big, brown puppy dog eyes.

“Why would I care if anything happened?” Stiles asked, hoping Scott would be the one to say it. But instead, the older boy just shrugged his shoulders, sporting the smug look he loved to wear when he had Stiles right where he wanted him.

“You tell me.” Scott patted the spot on the bed next to him, scooting over to make room for his other half. Without hesitation, Stiles scrambled up to the top of the bed and Scott quickly lifted Stiles' arm and leaned on his shoulder, cuddling up close. Stiles smiled and gave him a little squeeze as he felt Scott softly rubbing his thigh in the most hypnotizing, soothing way.

It was moments like these that Stiles absolutely adored. Having Scott cuddling up against him in his arms, making him feel like nothing could ever go wrong and there was no hate or negativity anywhere in the world. And the thing was, Scott was the only person who ever made him feel that way; not even his dad could make him feel content the way Scott did. So when Stiles swallowed and grabbed Scott’s hand and stopped him from continuing to rub his thigh, he knew he was ready. And when Scott looked up at him, his brown eyes filled to the brim with concern, every ounce of fear he had in his body was flushed away just long enough for him to spit it out.

“I love you.” Stiles whispered, his voice hoarse and worried, but he kept down his tears. Somehow it was both the biggest flood of release he’s ever felt, all the pressure of the world suddenly lifted right off of his shoulders. But at the same time, he felt like everything was completely out of his control, he felt overwhelming panic and fear. He could lose Scott in this fragile moment and just the thought of it was the most awful thing he could imagine. 

But he needed to hold himself together at least long enough to hear Scott’s reply, but he couldn’t gain the courage to look at him. He just stared down at he and Scott’s hands, as they trembled together.

“I love you too.” Scott said with complete confidence, and Stiles could practically hear the grin on his face. He finally met his eyes, which were now watery, and Stiles couldn’t recall a time when he’d seen his best friend look so fucking happy in his life. Stiles let out a stifled giggle, unable to express his amount of ecstasy. He just looked down hopefully, letting all the thoughts of what these words meant come into his mind like a water fall breaking through a barrier.

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, Scott,” Stiles said, shifting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard as well. “I thought about it all the time, about you and your smile and your crooked jaw, and the way you count your skittles before you eat them, which is weird, but still cute, and how you let me pick the movie even if you hate it, and how you always lose at Mario Kart, oh, Scott, and the kiss, that damn kiss—”

“You…think about it?” Scott said, his mouth still trembling. He wrapped both his fingers between Stiles’, his heart pounding so hard he could swear Scott had to hear it. “I do too. All the time, every day.”

Scott let out a short breath and lifted his eye brows just a tad, and his mouth curved ever so slightly at the edges. Stiles closed his eyes automatically, letting Scott take control, mostly because he really couldn’t comprehend these close to perfect moments.

The only think he could feel, the only thing he could think about was Scott lips brushing slowly and softly against his. Stiles let go of one of Scott’s warm hands and reached up to touch his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Scott leaned forward, pushing himself closer to Stiles, opening his mouth just barely so that their lips wrapped together. Scott softly rubbed his thumb along Stiles’ jawline, sending chills all throughout his body. Stiles deepened the kiss wrapping both arms around Scott’s waist and the older boy shifted on top of him.

He soon felt Scott’s tongue break into his mouth, and Stiles breathed out through his nose, adoring the way Scott’s tongue moved with his between their mouths. They wrestled each other with their kisses, becoming more and more excited with every move, every touch, every pull. Now and again, Scott would lightly bite the younger boy's lip and Stiles would tug on Scott’s hair.

It wasn't long before Scott was straddling Stiles’ hip, thrusting lightly against him, causing an ungodly amount of friction in his jeans. Stiles was already hard, painfully hard, and he could practically feel Scott ready to burst through the fabric.

Scott pulled away momentarily, staring down at Stiles with swollen lips and dark eyes. He huffed out a nervous laugh as he gripped the bottom of his shirt, and Stiles quickly caught his hand.

“No,” Stiles said, shifting up so he could meet Scott’s lips once again. “Let me.” He whispered, as he began to spread kisses down his neck, and across his collar bone, slowly working his hands underneath his best friend’s shirt and all over his sculpted torso.

Stiles would’ve normally felt a little insecure comparing himself to someone as incredibly attractive as Scott, but at the moment, Stiles was way too turned on to even consider being jealous. He loved how tight Scott’s chest felt against him, the way his abs flexed and twitched when he sucked lightly on his neck, how his strong arms held Stiles’ back and massaged him in such a loving motion.

In no time, both of the boys’ shirts were discarded on the floor and again, Scott was straddling his best friend as he lay flat on his back, arching into Scott’s sweet kisses and aching thrusts.

Stiles pushed his fingers through Scott’s course hair; pulling the older boy’s face even closer to his if it was possible. He loved the scratch of Scott’s light stubble around his mouth and the way Scott’s tongue periodically darted between his lips and tangled with his own. He feels Scott’s fingers dig into the waistband of his jeans, just as his teeth bit down lightly on the other boy’s bottom lip. Stiles moaned, squirming under Scott’s hand as he pulled hard on the fabric, yanking Stiles’ pants down to his knees.

Stiles felt a hand brush against his cock over his boxers and he shuddered loudly into Scott’s mouth, instinctively humping up into his friend’s hand. Scott giggled, obviously loving the way Stiles shuddered and squirmed just over that simple touch, and as he worked his tongue all around Stiles’ mouth, and his hands began cupping his balls, Stiles knew he was only getting started.

Scott finally separated their faces, trailing light kisses all over Stiles’ torso. He didn’t like how cold his face felt when Scott pulled away, but he loved the feeling of Scott’s lips sucking on his inner thighs and lightly licking and biting the creamy white skin.

“Oh, Scotty,” Stiles moaned, reaching down to comb his fingers through that dark, thick hair. “That feels so perfect, fuck.”

Scott giggled, slowly sliding Stiles briefs off his long legs. Scott ran his fingers along and over Stiles hairy thighs and Stiles practically growled with eager anticipation.

“Come on, buddy,” Stiles huffed, squirming under Scott’s hands where he held down his hips, smiling devilishly between Stiles’ legs. “Give me something, anything, I’m fucking dying here.”

“Hmm…” Scott pondered, licking a long slow stripe along Stiles’ stomach, strategically avoiding the head of his cock. Stiles moaned, his mouth wide open. “I don’t know, Stiles, I’m having a really fun time with this, you know? It’s a rarity to see you so speechless.”

Scott took one of Stiles balls into his mouth, sucking hard and slow, moving his mouth while his hands rubbing Stiles ass and thighs encouragingly. He pulled off, smiling wide and big, mouth soaked in saliva.

“I just really want to know how much you like this.” Scott said, his hands never breaking rhythm as the caressed Stiles’ skin. He nodded eagerly, opening his mouth to express his utter gratitude to his best friend, but all the came out was a high pitched squeak, because Scott suddenly his had hand wrapped tightly around Stiles’ base.

Stiles thrust up into Scott’s hand immediately, and Scott proceeded to hold down his hips once again, staring Stiles down with a look of intense lust in his eyes.

“Are you Satan?” Stiles asked in a broken breath, looking at his best friend in utter awe. Scott wasn’t usually the dominate type, almost always going with the flow and whatever anyone else wanted, but Stiles was quickly realizing that Scott loved power, and Stiles loved when he took it.

“It’s possible.” Scott quipped as he began to stroke the length of Stiles’ cock, and Stiles officially lost his will to sit up. His head lolled back onto the pillows while a stream of broken moans and whimpers escaped from his lips.

Though Scott loved to tease, it seemed that he only thing he liked more was seeing Stiles writhe because of his tender touches, so it really wasn’t long before Scott mouth was licking him achingly slowly from base to tip.

It took every ounce of will in Stiles’ being to not explode all over Scott in that moment. He could barely contain himself, thrusting lightly into Scott’s mouth when he finally put his lips around his cock and tried his hardest to take in every inch. Scott moaned, sending vibrations through every fiber in his body. Stiles gasped, becoming increasingly louder, yelling out the worst of profanities all wrapped around Scott’s name.

Scott lifted his friend’s hips off the bed with strength and accuracy, trying desperately to get more of Stiles in his mouth, down his throat. Stiles could easily come just at the sight of Scott between his thighs, head bobbing up and down, lips red and so swollen from the stretching over Stiles’ cock.

Scott pulled off, reaching over to jack Stiles’ dick with his hands. “I need you to come for me Stiles, I want to swallow every ounce, please, I need it.”

And at that, Stiles felt a rush of intense pleasure building up right in his balls, a burning energy spread through to his fingertips as he exploded into Scott’s awaiting mouth, bucking hard through his fingers.

“Oh, fuck, Scott,” Stiles gasped, staring down at an incredibly eager looking Scott as sperm flew out of his cock in a white hot streams. “God, Scott, that’s so hot, fuck.”

Scott caught almost every spurt and licked his dick completely clean. He soon stood on his knees above Stiles, dropping his pants and his insanely hard cock stood awaiting Stiles’ desperate mouth.

Stiles wasn’t the patient type, and really only want to see Scott come hard and long, so he skipped the shit and instantly went to suck hard on the head of Scott’s cock. He shuddered, reaching down to pull his fingers through Stiles’ messy hair, hips instinctively rocking forward, filling Stiles mouth with his burning hot skin and the unfamiliar taste of pre-come.

Stiles groaned, swirling circles with his tongue around the tip of Scott’s dick, stroking what wasn’t between his lips, caressing Scott’s ass, hopefully making light bruises with his fingers.

“Fuck, your mouth is so perfect Stiles.” Scott whispered, the words coming out like a constant moan. “You’re so good at this, so fucking good.”

Stiles looked up to see Scott’s face pointed towards the ceiling, mouth hanging open, and Stiles would never get enough of a sight that amazing.

Stiles raked his nails against Scott’s brown skin, pushing himself even deeper onto Scott’s cock, feeling he head hit the back of his throat and he coughed around it, eyes filling to the brim with tears. Scott finally lowered his head, met his best friend’s eyes, and came so hard into Stiles mouth there was no way he could keep it all in.

The two boys collapsed onto the bed, lying side by side, holding hands and kissing very lazily as they both basked in wonderful post orgasmic glory.

Finally, Stiles had to pull away to catch a breath. He grinned at his best friend, looking into those pretty brown eyes and loving the way they smoldered into his own.

“I almost never thought the day would come…” Stiles whispered, thinking that maybe Scott wouldn’t even hear him. But of course, Scott did, and he cupped Stiles’ face in his hands, giggling quietly while he watched Stiles flutter those damn eyelashes, trying his hardest to look as cute as he possibly could.

“How could you? God, Stiles, you’re my everything.” Scott leaned in to peck Stiles lightly on the lips, and he’d never felt so whole in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton for reading! Comments are welcome :)
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's really enjoying his break with Stiles, and right now, the last thing he wants to do is go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is quite explicit! You've been warned.
> 
> Elaina, you the best. (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

The next few days were unsurprisingly blissful. They exited the spare bedroom of Jackson’s house after another thirty minutes of cuddling and expressing exactly how much and why they loved each other and the shit bashing from their friends really began.

Isaac, who was still undoubtedly wasted, would not stop asking if Stiles pretty mouth gave the best head ever and whether or not Scott was a closet power slut in bed. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh and watch Scott turn beat red at the accuracy of Isaac’s drunken nonsense.

Jackson stopped at absolutely nothing to make the worst of their situation, but the two boys took it in stride, and it also helped that Derek threatened to rip Jackson’s balls off if he didn’t tone it down. After that, Jackson rightfully lightened his load to one joke per hour.

The party was a start to the rekindling of a great friendship for the entire group. They went out for pizza, played basketball in Scott’s back yard, rediscovered the most dangerous dirt roads in Stiles’ jeep, and Derek finally let them play hide and seek in the mansion also known as the Hale house.

And shockingly, but at the same time not shocking at all, Stiles’ and Scott’s friendship barely changed, aside from the occasional stolen kiss paired with gagging sounds from Jackson, eye rolls from Derek, and unstifled giggles from Isaac.

But the best part of everyday was when everyone fizzled out, Derek leaving for work, Jackson going to hang out with Danny, a friend of his he met at college, and Isaac going to isolate himself, when Stiles and Scott were left alone.

When they would hold each other and laugh about their childhood antics, rethinking moments when their love for each other was painfully obvious, and of course making out with vigor until somebody’s parent came home and they were forced to spend time together so everyone could ask how Scott was liking school.

Then they’d hop into Stiles’ jeep and he’d drive the two of them around until they found a secluded spot to be alone together, and Stiles would suck Scott off until he was bucking and screaming his best friend’s name. And Scott would give Stiles road head and practically total the vehicle when Stiles came.

He almost forgot how natural everything always felt with Scott, even if it was new and scary, Scott made him feel like it was something familiar and something he loved. He adored how quickly Stiles understood every inch of his best friend’s body, knew his quirks and divots and what could make him come in seconds.

Like how Scott was a sucker for hair pulling and really enjoyed being marked up with hickies like territory, would give anything to watch Stiles whimper and moan all day, and especially loved to watch Stiles eyes water when he gaged just a little on Scott’s length.

And Scott knew that Stiles adored having his moles pecked lightly and even sucked on when he was really close, loved to have his nipples bit and pinched while Scott clawed his fingernails across his back, and literally lost it every single time Scott slid a finger into his hole just when he knew Stiles was ready to come.

It took a matter of days before coming last became an unhealthy competition between the two boys, and Stiles was already planning a strict regimen on how exactly he was going to work on his stamina.

But soon enough, Tuesday rolled around, Stiles was helping Scott pack to go back to school. The reason was obvious, but they still hadn’t really talked about the fact that Scott was leaving and it would be almost two months before the boys could see each other again.

“I think that’s everything.” Scott said, closing up his suitcase and pushing onto the floor by his bed. He flopped down on his back, looking up at Stiles with tight smile and incredibly sad eyes.

“Toothbrush?” Stiles asked, and Scott nodded. “Towels, charger, credit card, ID—”

“Stiles, I have everything! I do know how to pack, you know?” Scott said, sitting up on his bed again; face looking a little bit brighter than before.

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me when you realize you forgot your laptop.” Stiles said, joining his friend on top of the blankets. “I am not paying for shipping because you refused to use my packing checklist.”

“That’s because I don’t tend to forget things after thirty seconds.” Scott said, shooting playful daggers in Stiles’ direction.

“Hey, I don’t forget everything after thirty seconds.” Stiles spat quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. “For example, the menstrual cycle—”

“Point made, Stiles.” Scott collapsed back onto the pillows and Stiles followed, sitting up briefly to softly kiss Scott on the forehead. Scott sighed, conveying his melancholy pretty clearly to Stiles.

“I love school, I really do.” Scott started, and Stiles could practically feel the sadness in his words. “I mean, bio isn’t as hard as I thought it would be, and my professors are all so cool and it’s going to be so worth becoming a vet. And I love my new friends, they’re all nice and fun, and the parties are freaking awesome. But…”

Scott cut himself short, and Stiles looked over to find tears just barely trickling down his best friend’s cheeks. Stiles wiped them off, running his free hand over Scott’s torso and pulling him close. Scott curled himself up against Stiles’ chest and they wrapped their arms and legs around one another.

“Scott, I know it’s been hard,” Stiles began, combing his fingers Scott’s hair. “It’s been absolute hell for me too, but things will be different now. We can be open with each other and we’ll talk every day, and maybe I can convince dad to let me drive the jeep down if she’ll make it. And just think… it’ll only be what, six weeks before we’re together again?”  
Scott nodded into Stiles’ chest slowly, but Stiles could still feel him whimpering into his shirt. He lifted the other boy’s face to look directly into his eyes, trying his hardest to show him just how much he cared for his best friend.

“I love you, Scott. I do. And I’m not going to let a few miles get between us.” And at that, Scott smiled, actually smiled, and it was bright enough to make the whole room shine.

***

Stiles swore he would die by way of Scott’s mouth with the next five minutes of Scott wouldn’t just let him come. Stiles was never the type to beg, being overly strong willed and hated backing down to anyone, even figures of authority wouldn’t stop his incessant sarcasm, considering his father was sheriff.

But in that moment, Stiles was pleading with Scott, covered in sweat and every muscle in his body was absolutely aching for release. Scott was staring at him with a sly smile even visible as he lazily lapped at the head of Stiles’ cock, strategically holding his balls down and his fingers working miracles in Stiles’ asshole, hitting his sweet spot in rhythm with the swipes of his tongue.

“Fuck… ugh… Scott… please… just…” Stiles panted, head dead against the pillow absolutely wrecked beyond repair. He was completely done for and Scott had known it for the past fifteen minutes.

“Mmm…” Scott hummed against the base of his cock. “Think of it as pay back for those back to back orgasms you gave me yesterday.”

Stiles remembered it vividly, seeing Scott come the first time was just so deliciously sexy that Stiles refused to stop sucking, even after Scott practically ripped his hair out trying to separate Stiles’ mouth from his cock. In under a minute, the older boy was shuddering violently again, literally screaming Stiles’ name. Thank God Melissa was at work.

“Couldn’t help myself, Scotty,” Stiles smiled and Scott slowly pulled his fingers out of Stiles’ ass, still holding down his balls. After a few minutes of soft petting, Scott finally let of Stiles, making sure he wasn’t going to come just yet.

“When will you let me?” Stiles panted, not even bothering to move his head to look at Scott. He heard a giggle and felt familiar lips connect with his own.

“After you let me fuck you,” Scott whispered into Stiles ear, and now Stiles actually turned to look into his eyes. Scott had the most genuine look of desire Stiles had ever witnessed and he nodded his head with vigor, looking deeply into Scott’s eyes. He could feel the weight heavy between them, and it felt so perfectly right. Feeling Scott’s hands touch him everywhere, the way his face looked so confident, yet at the same time he’d never seen Scott so nervous. But one thing Stiles knew for sure was that this was all he ever wanted.

Scott reached over onto the bed stand, grabbing the lube and opening the cap. Stiles silently took it from him, squirting a plentiful amount into his hand, and started to slather up Scott’s dick, stroking up and down and watching Scott’s eyes flutter shut with every twist of his wrist. He was already very nicely stretched and there was no need for more fingering, as if Stiles could handle that.

Scott lined himself up, being sure to have a very tight grip on Stiles’ cock to ensure that he wouldn’t come too early, and soon enough, Stiles felt the head pushed flush against his puckering hole. Stiles held his breath, more than ready to feel the love of his life inside of him in the most intimate way possible.

Scott thrust in, a shuddering breath escaped his lips as he felt himself being encased in the warm tightness. Stiles began to moan almost immediately, eyes closed and eyebrows drawn together in concentrated ecstasy. Scott bent down to kiss Stiles lips just after he developed a good rhythm, rolling his hips against Stiles’ plump ass and digging his fingers into his sides.

Stiles moved his face down to bite at Scott’s chest, leaving small marks and bruises all over him, biting his lips as he pulled back to look at the work he’d done. He loved seeing Scott above him, sweaty and focused, staring with so much intensity into Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles felt so overwhelmed with pleasure, but more than that, he could almost see the love and affection pouring out of Scott as he continued to rock his hips in and out of Stiles with perfect accuracy. He’d never been so encased in warmth and want and everything inbetween. It was a better feeling than Stiles could’ve ever imagined, and he thought about it almost constantly, the way it would feel when he’d finally be able to show Scott just how much he really, truly loved him. 

Scott’s mouth fell open and his bucking became sporadic and intense. He began to stroke Stiles cock quick and hard, and he knew Scott was right on the edge. Stiles came so insanely hard, rolling his hips hard and fast on Scott’s cock, totally unable to stifles his screams of unparalleled pleasure. Halfway through his blind blowing orgasm, he could feel Scott filling him up, Scott calling out his name loudly squeezing onto Stiles thighs as his thrusts slowed into quiet soft twitches.

Scott collapsed next to Stiles, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ long pale ones. He kissed the back of Stiles’ neck, closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly he heard Stiles let out a weak giggle. He smiled against the younger boy’s neck letting out a questioning what in response.

“You just washed these fucking sheets.” Stiles sighed out and Scott laughed too.

***

Two hours after the loss of Stiles virginity, Scott was loading his bags into the trunk of his car with everyone crowded around, ready to say their sad goodbyes. Stiles was oddly content, knowing just how special he and Scott’s relationship was and that nothing in the world could ever tarnish that.

Melissa was whimpering into Sheriff Stilinski’s shoulder as he listed off the reasons why Scott going back to college was a great thing, Derek was quietly giving Scott tips on how to drink safely without getting caught by his RA’s, Jackson was visibly trying not to show how he was upset by examining the engine of Scott’s car and discussing how shocked he was that it made it to school, and Isaac was practically in tears in Stiles’ arms as he rubbed soothing circles onto his back.

Scott finally broke all the tension by saying he promised his friends he’d make it back by seven that night. Everyone gave their final hugs goodbye, Mama McCall’s being the longest of the five with a couple tears stained on her face as she walked towards the house. Just as she passed Stiles she lightly touched his arm, looking at him with a light smile and intense eyes.

“Just so you know, I expect you’re practicing safe sex with my son.” Stiles mouth fell open as fear rose from the pit of his stomach right up to his face, feeling his cheeks burn red with nervousness. “And you can expect that I’ll kick your ass if you ever hurt him. Oh, and keep the screaming down when you’re in my house.”

Stiles gulped hard and nodded his head quickly, biting his lip as Melissa escaped into the house. Scott was practically laughing his ass off as Stiles made it back over to the car.  
“Not funny bro,” Stiles said, leaning against the door. “That was pretty much a death threat.” 

“Whatever,” Scott said, putting his hands over Stiles hips and caressing him softly. “Your dad told me he had so much dirt on me that he could have me executed in six different states.”

Stiles laughed, lifting his hands to wrap them around Scott’s neck, rubbing lightly as Scott relaxed under his caring touches. 

“I’m glad our parents are looking out for us by way of blackmail and murder.” Stiles giggled, Scott’s eyes lighting up as he laughed too smiling brightly up at Stiles. “I love you so fucking much. Promise to visit me.”

Stiles smiled as he brought Scott’s head onto his chest. “I promise to come visit you and bring you real food and help you study and give you like five orgasms in one day.”

“Sounds like a perfect weekend.” Scott said into his chest, laughing with sadness in his voice. Stiles sighed, lifting Scott’s face to meet his.

“Everything is going to be fine, okay? Nothing will change between us, I won’t allow it.” Scott nodded, still looking insanely upset, but hopeful. “Now get your ass in that car and make sure you drive safely.”

A grin spread across Scott’s lips and he leaned in to kiss Stiles with passion and want and an overwhelming amount of need that Stiles almost couldn’t handle.

“I’ll see you.” Scott said just after he pulled away from Stiles, and he proceeded to walk away from the car so Scott could hop in. Stiles licked his lips as Scott backed out of the drive way, waving with a small smile still on his face.

He made sure he didn’t let tears fall until he knew Scott was completely out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Comments are totally welcome.
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is definitely missing Scott at college...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little less sexy, but its fun.
> 
> Elaina, feel better! (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy :)

One week later Stiles was sitting shirtless on his bed and he and Scott were trying out Skype sex for the very first time. Scott’s roommate, Boyd, was spending the night with his girlfriend, Erica, so he finally had the room all to himself.

They’d been talking every night since Scott left; he even brought his laptop around to introduce Stiles to some of his college friends. He was especially close with Allison, a dark haired girl who was incredibly adorable, as well as her fierce and genius level intelligent girlfriend, Lydia, who’d been helping Scott with his bio-chem course. The four of them talked for almost an hour, and Stiles heard some new and very exciting stories about Scott getting piss drunk at parties and sharing his undying love for Stiles. Allison was always nice enough to take his phone before he did anything too terribly stupid, though Lydia often tried to convince her to let the boy live.

“I wish you had,” Stiles joked, laughing his ass off at Lydia’s reiteration of Scott’s horrid dance moves. “I could’ve gotten in his pants faster.”

Stiles even had short conversations with Boyd in passing, but he was a pretty quiet guy who seemed to keep to himself. His girlfriend, on the other hand, was an aggressive gal and Stiles was frankly a little intimidated to meet her, though he’d never show it.

“So are you going to take of your pants for me or what, Scott?” Stiles asked, already becoming annoyed with Scott’s paranoia about Boyd bursting through the room at the wrong time. Scott nodded, seeming to forget about his nervousness. He began fidgeting with his button and Stiles quickly stopped him.

“No, give me a show you big dope!” Stiles commanded, shifting his dick in his pants, already excited about what Scott was going to give him. The older boy gave him a sexy look, quirking his eyebrow and jumping off his bed.

He slowly lowered his jeans, achingly slow over his ass, as he rolled his hips in small circles for Stiles. He touched his semi-hard dick through his boxers as Stiles shifted even more in his jeans, unbuttoning them.

“Your turn.” Scott said, leaning into the camera as he continued to palm himself. Stiles quickly set his laptop on his bed and stood in front of it, excitedly and naughtily brought his jeans to his ankles, making sure to give Scott a peak at some of the moles on his ass.

“You’re so sexy Stiles…” Scott whispered, his eyes already half closed and his mouth hanging open. Stiles quickly plopped back onto his bed, trying to kick himself out of his underwear.

“Hey, fuck you,” Stiles said, quickly grabbing some lube for himself. “You need to show me exactly what you’re doing.” 

Scott grinned and pushed his laptop back, and Stiles stared as Scott stroked his length. Stiles started too, loving how clearly he could see Scott’s face as he jerked his cock hard.

“Finger yourself too, I want it to be like we’re really fucking.” Scott breathed, nodding his head and never taking his eyes off of Stiles’ dick. Stiles reached underneath himself feeling one finger push through the rim. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Oh yeah, good thinking, Scotty,” Stiles whispered once he got a good rhythm going. “Shit that’s good.” 

Scott laughed softly, pumping his fist up and down until his hand looked like a blur over his rock hard cock.

“Dude…” Stiles started after about ten minutes, feeling the pressure in his balls building rapidly. “I’m totally going to come soon.” Stiles rocked down onto his fingers, hitting his prostate every time.

“Me too,” Scott was leaned back against his head board, lazily playing with his balls as he bucked up into his hand. They came together, Stiles loving the feeling of warm come all over his stomach.

“That was very hot.” Scott said, eyes closed and legs spread around his computer.

“You’re very hot.” Stiles groaned, lying onto his bed already feeling the wave of exhaustion that came with an orgasm.

“You’re so freaking eloquent.” Scott giggled, reaching over to clean himself up with some tissues. 

“I know.”

***

Skype sex was beginning to lose its excitement right about the time that Stiles finally found a perfect weekend for he and the rest of the gang to visit Scott at school. Stiles and Isaac had Monday off in honor of first quarter ending, Derek took a day off from work, and apparently Jackson’s grades could easily handle him skipping one measly day of classes.

To say Stiles was insanely pumped about finally going to see Scott again would be a major understatement. Even Isaac suggested they sedate him because he was practically jumping through the roof of the jeep when they starting driving as soon as they were out of classes Friday evening.

Scott said the drive was at minimum four hours, but somehow Stiles managed it in three. It was probably because he refused to stop for anything, even when Jackson threatened to pee in his car, and may have went at least thirty miles over the speed limited for the entire drive.

The group seemed more than relieved to be on solid ground again when they found a decent parking spot near Scott’s dorm and began dragging their belongings from the trunk. 

“Seriously, Derek is driving us back.” Jackson said, still looking terrified, rushing into the nearest building to try to find a bathroom.

“Agreed,” Isaac brushed past Stiles, scanning the area for some sort of map to see what the campus had to offer. “You guys are obviously just jealous because you couldn’t make it in such amazing time. The jeep never fails me.”

Stiles slung his bag across his back and carefully took out the spaghetti and enchiladas he brought for Scott to eat rather than serve food, along with the four pies Mama McCall baked for everyone. He carried it all towards the door carefully, focusing on not dropping everything in his hands, but practically sprinting with how desperate he was to get into Scott’s room.

His friend was waiting at the door, holding it open and Stiles had made it there first, easily. Derek trailed behind him and Isaac followed with some distance, looking a little distracted by the scenery, while Jackson was nowhere to be found.

Scott took the food out of Stiles hands, luckily the guy had his priorities straight, and led him to the stairwell closest to Scott’s room. Stiles followed right on his heal, excited actually to see Scott’s dorm for the first time.

“I warn you, it’s not the biggest, but it looks nice.” Scott said as he fumbled for his key and burst through the door. Boyd was perched on his bed with his laptop and smiled brightly as Stiles and Scott walked in.

“You must be Stiles!” Boyd said, already sounding familiar with him. Stiles nodded, grinning proudly about the fact that Scott obviously talked a lot about him at school. “Yep, I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of good things about me.”

Boyd let out a hardy laugh. “Yeah… good things. You could say that.” Stiles instantly frowned, turning to glower at Scott, who grinned and blushed, crossing the room to the mini fridge on the floor.

Scott was right, it wasn’t exactly the biggest room Stiles had ever seen, smaller than his own, but it was definitely nice. The way they set it up made things seem open, both beds lofted with their desks underneath, a futon opposite the beds with the refrigerator next to it. Stiles took a seat, suddenly remembering Boyd’s sly comment.

“So what exactly has Scott said about me?” He asked, and Boyd opened his mouth, looking almost excited to rehash some of the stories Scott had apparently been sharing with his roommate.

“Well, Lydia and Allison are waiting to meet everyone in their room, we’d really better head down.” Scott said before Boyd could get a word out. He smiled, showing a mouthful of white teeth and leaned back against the wall. Stiles rolled his eyes and laid across the couch, already feeling at home. 

“Derek and Isaac literally just walked in, Jackson’s already lost and I don’t even know Boyd’s last name yet.” Stiles complained, reaching into the conveniently placed fridge to see if there was any Coke.

“Boyd is my last name.” He man said in a dry but amused tone. “See, exactly. I haven’t even started having fun yet!” Stiles cracked open a Mountain Dew and guzzled half down in the first drink.

“Stiles has a point,” Isaac agreed, plopping down onto the pale boy’s legs. “I’d like to have a breather after that terrifying four hour car drive.”

“Excuse me, three hours.” Stiles corrected, wiggling his legs from underneath Isaac. “Thanks to my magnificent and very safe driving skills!”

“Wouldn’t exactly use the adjectives magnificent or safe,” Derek said as he crossed into the room, sitting at Scott’s desk chair. “But it was interesting.”

“But I have so much planned for everyone!” Scott whined, proceeding to grab best friend’s hand and pull him off the couch. 

“Oh, and Stiles…” He said, and once Stiles was on his feet Scott pulled him into a long awaited kiss, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist and brushing his hands against his ass. After a few moments, Scott finally pulled away, leaning his forehead against Stiles’ looking right into those golden brown eyes. “Hi.”

Stiles grinned, feeling his whole face flush red when he realized all eyes were on him and Scott. Stiles didn’t usually become embarrassed, but there was something about Scott that made him constantly feel like a giddy school girl.

“Hey…” He said, his voice shaking a little as he stared back into Scott’s eyes, watching his long black eyelashes bat as he grinned from ear to ear, soaking every bit of Scott’s very missed face.

“I hate to ruin this perfect moment…” Isaac said, holding up his phone looking like he’d just finished snapping a few pictures. “But Jackson is sending very explicit and angry text messages because we didn’t wait for him.

“Well, why don’t you go find him?” Scott said, biting his lip, still not taking his eyes off of Stiles. “Yeah, it’ll be like an adventure. You can get to know Mr. Boyd.” Stiles added, hoping everyone would get the picture and he and Scott could be alone for the first time in what felt like forever.

“So you two can fuck in my dorm room?” Boyd hopped off his bed, landing gracefully on the tips of his toes. “Yeah, I don’t really think so.”

“It’s called love making and it’s a beautiful thing no one should ever be ashamed of.” Stiles argued, finally turning his gaze away from Scott and towards the rest of their company, but never letting go of Scott’s warm, strong hands.

“Guys, if we don’t find Jackson soon he’ll have a hissy fit and end up burning down a building.” Derek said, standing up and leading everyone out of the door. Stiles had half a mind to just drag Scott back into the room after the rest of gang rushed outside, but Boyd made sure they didn’t get the chance to turn back.

They found Jackson standing near the entrance of the business school, chatting up some deceptively sweet looking gal who they assumed the blonde would be spending the bulk of the weekend with. He practically sneered at them when he saw everyone approaching.

Jackson very sarcastically thanked everyone for leaving him stranded in unfamiliar territory and Derek finally shut him up with a firm punch in the arm and a pointed look after about three straight minutes of Jackson’s ranting.

They made it back into Scott’s dorm building, where he lead everyone to Lydia and Allison’s room, located at the end of Scott’s hall. They were more than excited to meet Scott’s friends from home, especially the infamous and decidedly adorable Stiles.

He was bombarded with questions, “What’s he like in bed?” was Lydia’s first after five seconds of introducing herself to Stiles and it was very clear that he was going to love the two of them. Allison was a lot less aggressive and quite a bit bubblier than Lydia was, but just as intimidating. The two had made an obvious and loving bond for Scott in the short months he’d been there, and Stiles was thankful that he’d have people looking out for his best friend.

“So,” Lydia said, dragging the bowl of fresh popcorn right from Isaac’s grip before he could get any. “There’s a party in the suites we’ll be going to tonight, so make sure you’re all well dressed and well behaved.”

“She doesn’t like being embarrassed, especially not in the presence of seniors.” Allison giggled, as Lydia rolled her eyes and Allison stole a quick peck on the cheek.

“As if I ever look anything less than incredible,” Jackson retorted, straightening his jacket and giving Lydia a massive and very self-absorbed looking grin. Stiles elbowed him in the gut before he could make any more of a complete jackass of himself.

“That reminds me,” Erica peeled herself off of the tiny futon. “I need to go grab my party dress from the dryer. No one take me seat.” She eyed Derek, sitting on the floor, who put his hands up in submission as she backed out of the door.

Erica was exactly what Stiles expected: confident, sassy, and very hot. He never once questioned why she and Boyd were dating. It’s like they were made for each other.

Isaac stood up from the desk chair and finally got his share of the popcorn sitting in Lydia’s lap, turning towards Jackson.

“Will you help me pick something out for tonight?” He asked, munching on a couple kernels and dropping crumbs on the floor.

“Yes, Isaac, I’d love to. And I’ll be helping you too Derek.” Jackson reached out to help Derek off of the floor and after a little hesitation, Derek finally stood up, straightening his shirt. “No henley’s or ripped jeans.”

“Isaac, please stop fueling Jackson’s inner fashionista, though Derek, you could use the advice.” Stiles said, squirming underneath Scott who’d found his new favorite place to sit: Stiles’ lap.

“Shut up, I dress comfortably.” Derek slipped through the door, closely followed by Isaac and Jackson, presumably heading back to Scott’s room.

“So, I guess we’ll be getting dinner about the time Boyd’s done with work.” Scott suggested, moving from Stiles’ lap to the desk chair, leaving Stiles feeling cold.

“Sounds good to me, I’m starving.” Allison propped her feet onto the futon and leaned against Lydia.

“Me too, I could eat a horse.”

“Stiles, you’re always so hungry you could eat a horse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comment if you'd like :)
> 
> And my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have a blast at the party, but next morning isn't quite as fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter :(
> 
> It was a really fun thing to write so I might do a series of Scott and Stiles' adventures in college so we'll see.
> 
> All the thanks to Elaina (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Dinner with everyone was a blast in Stiles’ mind. They all got along incredibly well, of course being knit together by Scott helped a lot, given that he was so naturally lovable, but still, it was impressive. Stiles felt insanely comfortable, which wasn’t exactly abnormal for him, but he wasn’t the type to open up or like people so quickly, but obviously Scott knew how to make his friends.

Scott suggested they at least try to go down to the serve for food, promising he could sneak everyone in for free, but Stiles knew it was mostly because he wanted to save the home cooked meals for himself. No one really minded, though, the food wasn’t awful and it being free made it taste a hell of a lot better.

After dinner, Lydia shuffled everyone upstairs and critiqued each and every outfit, and unsurprisingly, she judged Jackson quite harshly. Though he took obvious offense, he actually ended up changing his shirt three times on her accord.

They were all bored and ready to go by nine and Scott insisted they wait until eleven to head over and no one would be there until then, but with quite a bit of persuasion from everyone complaining and whining, and possible use of Stiles' mouth nipping lightly on Scott’s neck, he agreed to let everyone head over at around ten-thirty.

Lucky for them, the party was just getting started, which meant everyone was roaring to get drunk and have fun. Allison and Lydia brought their fair share of liquor, two bottles of UV Blue, and set it on a table full of colorful assortments, Derek, who was the only person actually old enough to drink, bought a case of beer and Jack, and Stiles managed to nip some Jagger from his dad’s cupboard without him noticing.

Boyd agreed to be the sober friend to make sure everyone got home safely and soundly, and he was really perfect for the job. Stiles was excited to get totally shit-faced for the first time since sophomore year. He’d even brought a surprise of his own just for him and Scott.

Stiles had his tongue halfway down Scott’s throat in the bathroom while Scott’s hands were making bruises on his ass cheeks, pressing him hard against the sink. Stiles finally managed to separate their mouths, with quite a bit of self-restraint on his part.

“Scott, please, I told you I have a something important to give you!” Stiles said, melting when Scott’s hand swiped over the bulge in his jeans. He ground his hips forward, and a sly grin spread across Scott’s lips. 

“And I have something to give you…” Stiles caught Scott’s cheeks before he could lean in again without enticing fucking mouth of his. He quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out a baggie, shaking it in front of Scott’s face.

“Stiles!” Scott said, reaching out and grabbing the pot from Stiles’ grip, opening it to take a whiff. “I haven’t smoked since me and Jackson’s going away party.”

“Yeah, and Isaac tried his damnedest to get Jackson to kiss him.” Stiles laughed, snagging the bag back and taking out some paper to roll with. He sprinkled it the center, loving how the familiar smell swam right into his nostrils.

“Mmm, you look so sexy when you’re being bad.” Scott whispered into Stiles ear, nibbling softly on his earlobe as he rolled the paper carefully between his fingers. He twirled the ends and sealed it, running his tongue across the top just after he turned his attention towards Scott.

“Fuck you and your sexy little mouth.” Scott said, digging in Stiles back pocket for a lighter and took just a bit of extra time to bring it out. “Oh, Scott, please fuck me and my sexy little mouth.” Stiles breathed the words right between his lips, as Scott pushed the blunt between them.

Holding it between his two fingers, Scott lifted the flame to the open end, as Stiles inhaled the smoke, feeling it burn down his throat and into his lungs. He leaned in to kiss Scott, their mouths connecting as he blew the smoke through Scott’s lips as he felt him breathe it all down, his chest heaving into Stiles'. They switched, the younger boy holding the blunt for Scott as he took a hit, kissing his partner again and swallowing the smoke, already feeling a light buzz.

They’d tried this before, when they’d gotten high and particularly frisky, probably one of the first times they’d smoke together during Stiles’ junior year. They failed miserably, Stiles backing out at the last second, mumbling something about how it was sort of gay. Even then Stiles could detect the utter pain in Scott’s eyes after he said it, but he just didn’t have the guts to admit how he felt.

But now there wasn’t a doubt in Stiles mind, he loved Scott and was willing to give him any and everything. He never wanted to lose what he had with Scott, and there was no doubt that he ever would.

Soon Scott was a giggling mess in Stiles' arms and they still had half the weed left once they put the blunt out and placed it back into the baggie. Stiles was sure to open up a window before they delved back into the party, considering the room was now a hazy fog that absolutely reeked.

Derek was the only one to notice the incredibly potent smell of pot, but mostly because everyone else was shit-faced. Isaac and Jackson were making out in the corner, and luckily Stiles was coherent enough to snap a few photos for blackmail in the future. Boyd was attempting to control Erica, who insisted that they have sex right that second or she would literally explode, while Lydia and Allison were kicking ass at strip poker with some douche bag frat boys.

Boyd and Derek finally decided it was time for everyone to head home right after Isaac peeled off every item of clothing he was wearing and told the entire party that Jackson once sucked his dick behind the school’s bleachers and Jackson practically beat him to a pulp.

They made home safely by some miracle, almost everyone piled into Scott’s room, and this time Derek was the one to snap pictures of Scott and Stiles cuddled up on the tiny twin together.

Stiles doesn’t remember too much of the night, but he does remember hearing Scott tell him how much he loved him right before he fell asleep, and he knew it would be burned into his memory.

***

Stiles woke up in the morning with a piercing headache in an empty bed. He laid there, awake and in pain for a full five minutes before the door clattered open and he heard Scott laughing quietly and the smell of coffee wafting into the room.

He opened his eyes a little, squinting down at Scott who was setting two massive mugs on the desk underneath his bed. Stiles managed to smile and sit up a little, though almost immediately fell right back to the comfort of his pillow as his head throbbed at any sort of movement.

Scott grinned, reaching up to place two pills between Stiles lips and pushed a bottle of water to his mouth. Stiles swallowed the pills and gulped down half the water in one sip.

“God, don’t ever let me drink again.” He whined, closing his eyes and rolling onto his back. He hated hangovers, like everyone else on the planet, but they were a rarity for Stiles. He didn’t drink all too often, and he barely ever got drunk enough to actually get sick.

“As if, Stiles! You haven't even started college yet.” Scott laughed, a little too loudly for Stiles taste, and began climbing the metal latter to join his best friend in bed. “It’s almost one, everyone else is up and we’re bored as fuck.”

“Scott, I can’t bear to move, let alone go out into the sunlight and actually do things.” Stiles, turned away from him, trying to drown out the sound of his voice with was absolutely piercing at the moment. "Just leave me here to die." 

“I can’t just leave you in here.” Scott handed him the cup of coffee and Stiles slowly sat up, leaning his back against the wall for support. He took small sips, slowly feeling the caffeine charge his body in the Advil dull the pain in his head.

“I’ll take a shower and get back to you.” Stiles said, feeling a tad bit better, sucking down more of the coffee once it cooled off.

“Well…” Scott smiled devilishly, right through his lashes up at Stiles. “Maybe I could join you?”

And at that, Stiles finished his coffee, suddenly having all the energy in the world needed to climb down that latter, strip off his clothes, and practically sprint to the bathrooms with Scott followed closely at his heel.

Scott turned on the shower, streams of water beating down onto Stiles skin, warming him up quickly and easily. It was a little hot for Stiles preference, but for Scott, he could deal. It also helped that Scott was distracting him a little from the burning on his skin by licking circles all over neck. Stiles leaned into him, feeling Scott’s already rock hard cock on his ass, grinding himself against it.

Scott moaned, open mouthed, right into Stiles ear and Stiles reached behind him to stroke Scott’s length between his fingers.

“Can I try something, baby?” Scott whispered, and suddenly Stiles became aware of the fact that they probably weren’t alone in this public, co-ed bathroom. “Anything you want.” He breathed, nodding his head.

Scott kissed him on the lips, then his neck, and then all the way down Stiles back, marking up every mole and adorable freckle on his skin. Finally, he felt Scott knead his ass, digging his fingers into the skin and spreading his cheeks apart.

Stiles gasped sharply at the unfamiliar feeling of a spongy tongue licking him right over his puckering hole. He moaned, unable to stifle his verbal expression of how amazing it felt to have Scott’s tongue inside of him when he finally entered, licking deep inside Stiles without remorse.

He quickly found Stiles’ prostate and attacked it, causing Stiles to bend his knees and rock his ass back towards Scott’s mouth, feeling every groan and growl that rolled out of Scott’s throat. Stiles was practically whimpering now, head against the tiles of the bathroom with the stream of water beating into his back.

It wasn’t long before he was begging for Scott to fuck him, to fill him up and make him splatter his come all over the walls. 

And Scott did, ramming his dick so far and hard into Stiles that he was seeing stars, screaming out Scott’s name at the top of his lungs and digging his nails into Scott’s hand as they stroked his cock together.

Stiles came first, closely followed by Scott who whispered into his ear about just how much he loved being so deep into Stiles and feeling him clench around his cock when he lost it.

And after that, they cleaned up, making sure they left no evidence of their endeavors on the shower floor, and lathering each other up quite nicely before rinsing off and heading back to Scott’s room.

"So, are you gonna let me borrow your Superman undies?" Stiles asked, digging through Scott's top drawer, pulling out an adorable pair of briefs that looked a tad too small for Scott. "No, they're like my favorite pair! You don't even like Superman."

"I like any superhero, you know that. And think of how great they'd look on me, Scotty?" Stiles turned around, still naked from the shower, swiveling his hips seductively in Scott's direction. He heard a laugh, followed by the feeling of hands trailing over his hip bones and down his thighs. It took all of Stiles' self control to keep from getting hard. 

"You can wear them if I get to wear your rainbow sweater." Scott said, pressing a quick kiss against those freckled cheeks and Stiles grinned, pulling away and tugging the colorful underwear on. "Deal, definitely a deal. These feel so right... if only they were Batman." Stiles spun around, trying to look at how his ass cheeks contoured Clark Kent's face. 

"Stiles," Scott whined, lifting an eyebrow and taking a quick look in the mirror. He really did love Stiles' rainbow sweater. "Fine, fine, I'll put on some clothes." 

Lydia dragged Stiles over to the futon as soon as they walked into her room, where Scott presumably exiled everyone while Stiles was still sleeping. She looked up at him with a sweet smile and dark eyes, while Allison was trying awfully hard to keep her giggles down.

“Seeing as how loud you two were, I’m guessing the water cooler must be broken.”

Stiles held his breath for a moment, blinking absentmindedly down at Lydia's shit eating grin. “Something like that.”

***

The rest of the weekend was none shy of amazing. Scott’s college was great, the people were friendly, the property was gorgeous, and from what experienced, there was always plenty going on.

After everyone was finally up and ready to go, they went to a local band concert near a beach right off campus, after that Scott gave them a late tour, showing them all of the more remarkable statues and landmarks, and though Stiles figured he was the only one who really cared, he was genuinely interested.

That night, they saw a movie provided by Scott’s school that are available to all students and a guest every first of the month, and Erica managed to sweet talk the owner into getting them free popcorn as well.

Sunday they went to a massive brunch with some of the best omelets Stiles ever tasted, almost on par with his mother’s, went hiking in the beautiful mountains only an hour away, and stayed late to stargaze from one of the highest point.

When Stiles kissed Scott under the pale moonlight, allowing his arms wander around Scott's waist and feeling those tender hands snake around his neck, Stiles had never felt so amazingly content in his entire life. There wasn't anything in the world he wanted more than to stay wound up in Scott, his voice, his touch, his everything for the rest of forever, and for all else to fade to nothing.

Stiles cried just a little bit when they were all packed and ready to leave Monday morning. Scott held him tight and rubbed his back until Isaac whispered that they had to leave now if they wanted to make it back to Beacon Hills by noon.

Stiles actually let Derek drive them back, given that he really wasn’t in the mood for staying alert behind a steering wheel for the next four hours. Scott gave him one last kiss goodbye before he climbed into the passenger seat. He fell asleep the second Derek hit the highway.

Sheriff Stilinski asked a million questions about the trip, mostly regarding the actual school and whether or not Stiles was interested in going, which he actually was. The campus was perfect, the classes seemed nice, and of course he’d be with Scott, which sounded a little shallow but it meant quite a lot to Stiles.

“Son,” Stiles looked up from his laptop, where he was working on his essay for econ. “I’m really glad you’ve found someone, especially someone like Scott.”

Stiles smiled, slowly closing his computer and meeting his father’s eyes. If Stiles was being honest with himself, he rarely saw real happiness in his dad’s face, maybe for a few seconds, but it would quickly fade. But this time, it lasted, it was genuine, deep and it seemed like he honestly knew that Stiles was finally perfectly content with something in his life.

“Yeah, I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and the awesome feedback!!
> 
> This was hella fun to write and I'm excited to work on new stuff.
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a ton for reading! Comments are definitely welcome :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


End file.
